


an emerald ocean

by MyDadIsAFag



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDadIsAFag/pseuds/MyDadIsAFag
Summary: Harry is s seventeen year old boy, he lives with his sister, Gemma. His mother always comes home drunk, high or doesn't come home at all. Harry is a popular gay young boy. Anne, Harry's mother, comes home and brings a chocolate haired, masculine man. Louis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be one whole thing but my Gmail is being a cunt but this is my first bigger writing thing I guess. I did not make this good lmao hope you enjoy though.

Anne was sleeping on the sofa, drunk. Gemma had just cleaned up the minor things. She just got home from her job. Her and Harry were the only one who had one. They introduced her to so many locations to work but she always said no or when she did agree she never showed up. 

She was worked up in deals. Anne got payed for selling weed and sometimes when she was at a friend's or a client's house she would maybe steal something when there was allot of people around talking away to different people. She would have enough to pay for some essentials, that being rent. Harry and Gemma did the rest.

She loved her kids so much, she'd rather die than see them suffer. They came rather unexpectedly, it took some time for her to think but she thought she could be a mother. They love her as much as she loves them.

Harry walked in as Gemma looked like a mess, no offense. It looked like her mascara was all over her face and she looked so tired, he thought she'd fall asleep cleaning the counter. 

"Gem, go to sleep I've got this." He said taking the napkin from her hand. She gave a weak smile to her younger brother kissing his forehead.  
"Thanks Harry." She yawned and found her way into her room. Harry scrubbed the counters before checking if everything was fine. 

He went up to his sleeping mom and kissed her forehead. He went to his room to his laptop with Liam on the screen. His boyfriend let out a tired yawn. Harry made an 'awe' seeing how cute he was.

"Harry, m'gonna go. I'm tired, I'll see you at school tomorrow, love." Liam said as blew a kiss to the screen.  
"Love you goodnight." Harry had a big grin onto his face as he waved.  
"Love you too." Liam replied and ended the face call. 

Harry closed his laptop and went onto his phone. His eyes were weak and shifted to sleep mode and went to asleep as he was scrolling.

*

"Wake up Harry!" Gemma yelled walking into his room as Harry drooled on the stuffed animal Liam won him at a carnival. He woke up immediately at her loud voice. He opened his phone to a good morning text from Liam.

To: Liam  
Good morning lovely

He found his way into his small bathroom with Gemma doing her some what decent makeup. He brushed his teeth and played with his hair. He went into his room and put on his normal everyday clothing.

"Harry, breakfast is at the table!" She yelled from the bathroom as he got his shoes on. He didn't understand why she had to yell, the bathroom and his room were basically one room.  
"Mum here?" He asked.  
"Nope." She replied with a toothbrush in her mouth. He shrugged it was expected anyway.

He went into the kitchen and quickly ate the eggs and toast he was greeted with. When Gemma walked out she dropped all of her college work and Harry went to help as soon as possible.  
"God dammit!" She yelled as she work was all scrambled.  
"It's okay gem, I'll help." He said calming her down.  
"It's just not fair, she's never here!" She exclaimed.   
Once Harry had all of the papers he set them in a stack onto the counter and hugged her tightly as tears fell across her cheek.  
"Promise me Harry, if anything happens, it'll be me and you, forever." She said sticking her pinky out. He smiled.  
"Promise." They interlocked their pinkies and calmed down.  
"Liam's picking me up." He said as he put the plate in the sink.  
"Thank God." She said and Harry giggled. There was a knock on the door and that was his que that Liam was there.   
"Bye Gem." He left with his bag and phone.  
"Bye." She said taking a long and savored sip of coffee.

*

"Hey baby." Liam put his arm around Harry as he smiled and grabbed him in for a kiss.  
"Hello." Liam was so fond of his dimples when they would pop out anytime he smiled or laughed.  
They headed their way to the car and the ride was filled with singing. They weren't bad, at all. It was obnoxiously loud, speaking that people were still sleeping.

"I'll see you in at lunch." Liam kissed him goodbye as they went their separate ways. Harry's first period was math and he despised it. He could just look at the word and gag. 

The good part was his friend Zayn. They'd usually pass notes and cause trouble. Him, Liam, Zayn and his Irish blonde friend Niall we're a little group and people would make fun of them but they were still well known by the students.

*

It was lunch and Harry rested his head onto Liam's as they all talked.  
Liam traced his thumb onto Harry's bottom lip and Niall laughed.  
"Get a room!" Zayn said. Harry giggled throwing a chip at him.

"So that Perrie girl, you guys hitting it off?" Liam asked eating a grape.  
"Well she's not really my type." Zayn said drinking his cola. Niall couldn't hold in his laughter.  
"What?!?!" Zayn said and they all started laughing.  
"Okay Zayn, you've literally known everything about her since the sixth grade." Niall mentioned.  
"I don't know everything." He mumbled.  
"Well if you don't get with her soon, you're probably gonna have to get off to Liam and Harry." Zayn made a grossed out face and Harry and Liam kissed in front of them.

*

At the end of the day, Liam had the extra time to give Harry a ride home.  
"Thanks babe." Harry kissed his cheek and left the seat.  
"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." He winked.

Harry walked in and his mother was actually there and not drunk, maybe a bit hungover but she was there.  
"Mum!" He got excited and hugged her.  
"Hey baby." She kissed his cheek.  
"Is Gemma here?" He asked while his cheeks were cupped by his mother's hands.  
"Not yet but she'll be here soon." She replied.  
"Well I'm gonna put my stuff away, be right back." He grinned. 

Anne savored her surroundings, being with her son. She absolutely loved it with all of her heart. She couldn't wait til Gemma was home so she could be surrounded with her children and not drunk.

Harry followed his way into his room and was greeted to a beautiful man with a tan body and a towel wrapped around his waist showing off his visible v-line and tattoos. He was simply staring and the man looked at him as well.

"Um excuse me?" The man said. Harry already realized how sassy he was.  
"Hello, this is my room." He stated shyly.  
"Oh hello, do you have any clothes I could use." He asked.  
"Just got out of the shower." He said and Harry just froze and nodded. It took him a second to go to his dresser. The man was pretty small but still taller and more muscular. He grabbed out joggers and a champion oversized hoodie.  
"Thanks." He said. Harry walked out as soon as possible.

"Mum who's that?" He asked in complete shock.  
"Oh I forgot, that's Louis. He'll be staying here for a while." She said as she channel surfed.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Okay he's an actual friend who's looked out for me and he just became homeless." She explained.  
"Mum what the hell! He could be a rapist for all I know!" He used hand expressions.  
"Harry Edward Styles! He's staying here. Anyway you have an extra mattress under your bed so he'll sleep there." She fought.  
"But mum plea-" Sure he thought Louis looked handsome but he didn't want him in there. He could literally be the biggest criminal and Harry wouldn't know.  
"No Harold, he's staying in your room."   
"Of course when you're actually here and you make me and Gemma think that you love us, you're just using us!" He yelled and walked off outside. 

Anne was in complete shock. Did they think that she doesn't care about them? She was just trying to help a friend because they genuinely cared about each other. She went outside to Harry crying sitting by the front door. She went to sit right by him and cuddle him.

"Harry I love you and Gem so much. Im sorry I'm never here. I wanna be here so bad. I just need you to work with me. Me and Louis are really good friends and I'm gonna try and get a job so I can help him get a place. Okay." She said and kissed his cheek. Harry did feel somewhat better.  
"Why can't he get a job?" He said quietly.  
"He's not a very open person and I'm gonna try and help him and I need you guys to help Lou too alright." She said.  
"Not a very open person? I just saw him half naked." They both laughed and went back inside.

When Gemma came home she was quite surprised Harry and Anne together on the couch.  
"Hi mum." She said setting her keys on the counter.  
"Perfect." She said kissing her daughter and she signaled her to sit on the couch.  
"So we have someone staying over, Harry already knows and is fine with it." She said and Gemma was already not having it. She went into Harry's room to fetch Louis.  
"So Louis, this is Harry and Gemma, my beautiful children." Louis had a forced smile on his face. Harry and a better look at the man's face. Sure he was hot but he still didn't want him in there. It's his room, his little hide away from the world. Gemma didn't know how to feel, she loves seeing her mother happy but she didn't want Louis ruining her and Harry's golden mornings.

"Hello Gemma and I've already met you Harry." He smiled and put his hand out ready to be shaken. They shook his muscular hand. 

Louis was always in a poor home. He had too many sisters and his parents were rarely home and he'd end up watching all of them. He was greatful for Anne's sweet giving. He thought Gemma was beautiful and Harry was just given by angels.

"Now I'm gonna make dinner." Anne smiled and headed her way into the kitchen.  
"So how do you know my mum so well?" Gemma asked trying not to be rude while Harry was stuck on the middle of the two older people.  
"Well I met her at a bar and we had a small talk and instantly became friends." It was simple as that.  
"So are you guys seeing each other." She asked.  
"Gemma." Harry said looking into her deeply.  
"No, I'm actually gay." He said and Gemma kinda wasn't surprised, Harry was for sure. He was too hot to be straight and even Harry knew, no straight man has that body.

He's gonna be sleeping right next to a very attractive gay man. And Harry was practically a twink. He didn't know how to feel right now. He kinda just had to deal with it. Gemma knew Harry was fucked. She even thought Louis' was attractive and Harry is just too small.

It was basically just silence and small murmurs through the tv.  
"Dinners ready!" Anne yelled draining that pasta. The quickly left to be gone from the awkwardness. Gemma got the plates out and Harry got a few bottles of water and silverware. They set up the table and Anne put the food up and grabbed the tomato sauce and finished up. They all say down for the first time in a while, even with Louis it was kinda nice.

"So, Louis how old are you?" Gemma asked before shoving a fork full of spaghetti into her mouth.  
"I'm twenty two, I'll be twenty three in a few months." He said drinking room temperature water.  
"So anything exciting, I haven't talked to you two in a while." Anne smiled admiring everything.  
"Nothing much." Harry said finally speaking up and it was barely anything.  
"Come on something needs to be sparking up between you and Liam." Anne said grinning as she took a bite.  
"Who's Liam?" Louis asked.  
"My boyfriend." He said trying hard not to blush but completely failing.  
"Young love." Anne smiled drinking her sparkling water that she preferred 110% more than regular water.

Louis wasn't surprised he liked guys. He looked very much like a twink. It was cute actually.  
"I just wanna say thank you guys for everything. I never really much of a family and you guys really helped me." Louis said finishing off his plate.  
"No problem Lou." Gemma said and Harry nodded. Anne grabbed everyone's plates and they all went their separate ways. Gemma brushed her teeth and went to bed from her working so hard.

"Do you have any mouthwash?" Louis asked.  
"Yeah it's under the sink." Harry went under and searched for it. Louis had a really nice view of his ass but couldn't stare because of his age and they just met.  
"Here." He handed it to him and went into his bed. Louis did his things and fell into his mattress.  
"Thank you Harry." He said breaking the silence.  
"No problem."  
"No im being serious thank you, I don't think you're sister likes me that much so thank you for letting me stay." He said looking deeply into the young boys emerald eyes. Harry looked back looking at a deep blue sea.  
"Really it's okay, you have us now." He grabbed his hands with care and welcomed him softly.

*

The next morning was Friday and Anne was still there for her kids, surprisingly. Harry looked down at the sleeping Louis next to him. He made sure not to step on him when walking off into the bathroom. His messy fringe was always a favorite by Anne. It was his thing ever since she did his hair. He was in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Louis opened his eyes slowly and across the hallway he was that the door was open and Harry's ass was taunting. He stuffed his face back into the pillow falling asleep slowly.

"Come get breakfast Gem and Harry!" Anne yelled cooking eggs, baked beans and toast. She kept a little plate in the microwave for Louis when he would decide to wake up. Harry went into the kitchen greeted by a delicious smell. He missed this.  
"Harry, get some pants on for Christ sake." Gemma said grabbing her books for the table. Harry stuck his tongue out like a little girl with gum in her hair.  
"Leave him alone, his butt is getting bigger. He gets it from me." Anne said kissing her son's cheek. He smiled and took a bite of the food presented. This was truly heaven. He missed every second of her cooking. Even the most basic stuff was amazing.  
"Thanks mum, love you." Harry said truthfully.   
"Love you too Harry." She kissed his head and continued to make coffee. Once Gemma sat down she looked at her phone and saw the time and stuffed the food into her mouth.  
"Harry, am I bringing you to school?" Gemma asked.  
"Yeah," he said finishing off his toast.  
"Well we're late." She said and quick ate. He put the food in the sink and ran to his room.

Gemma and Harry didn't go to the same school but they basically started at the same time.

Harry ran to his closet as soon as possible. Louis was still asleep so he changed in front of him. As soon as he grabbed his shoes, he tripped over a wire and landed by Louis. He immediately woke up to the boy on top of him. It didn't hurt, he was very light weight it was just alarming.  
"I am so so sorry Louis. There was a wire and I fell I re-" He was on a rampage on how sorry he was.  
"Harry, it's okay I swear, my lazy ass needed to wake up anyway." He laughed to himself and Harry put on a weak smile. Harry got up to get his bag.  
"If you need any clothes, you can just grab it, really." He said trying to be very nice.  
"Thank you Harry." He got up and rubbed his eyes.  
"Bye," Harry left before Louis could say anything back.

*

It was about 10:32 am, Louis and Anne we're sitting watching TV while he ate the cold food Anne made.  
"So Louis, do you have any jobs that you might have an interest in?" She asked.  
"Maybe working in a small place, just to start off. Like a small cafe or bakery." He said taking a long super of tea.  
"Really, Harry works in a bakery. Maybe he can set you up for an application. You seem to be setting in very well, I imagine you guys won't fight." She smiled as she wrote down the name of the shop.  
"That would be very amazing. When I was little my mum would always the bread essentials and I made it for my little sisters. They always loved it." He smiled just grabbing the memories and piecing them up together like he'd remember.  
"That's sweet Louis." She said.

It was now silence, except a few laughs from watching the television.  
"I'm gonna go take a quick shower, if that's okay." Louis asked washing the dishes in the sink like a sweet man he is.  
"Sure, do you need clothes?" She asked him about to get up.  
"No, Harry said I could grab some." He walked off into his room to grab the clothes. Anne nodded, it was quite strange. When Harry was little and had friends over and they'd be in the dirt and get all messy, he'd never let them touch his clothes. But again it was super long ago, he might be changed.

*

Harry was now in gym with Niall. Harry had two sets of clothes, he'd always forget a pair in the wash, so he needed backup. But this time he had both in his gym locker.  
"Hey man, can I borrow gym shorts?" Niall asked.  
"Hell no," he laughed sarcastically.  
"But you have two pairs." He begged.  
"You know I don't like people touching my stuff. Every since we were kids." He took off his shirt revealing his small body.  
"Fine Harry," Niall sighed.

*

Liam dropped Harry home once again. They did stay outside for a minute making out. The soft feeling of Harry's lips were always a pleasure.  
"Wanna hang out tomorrow?" Liam said kissing his neck and Harry became sensitive because it was the most sensitive part of his body.  
"Babe I can't, I work tomorrow." He sighed.  
"Well don't be surprised if I come late." Liam said grabbing Harry and kissing him. Harry laughed as he was being tackled.  
"I'd love to kiss you but I gotta go. My mum is staying and I haven't seen her in forever." He said.  
"Bye baby," Liam kissed his cheek.  
"Bye." He left the car and walked his way inside.

Louis was sitting watering a dried up plant that Gemma got from her ex boyfriend.  
"Hi Harry," he smiled.  
"Hey." He set his things down and headed for the apple on the far right corner.  
"Anne told me that you work in a bakery, right?" Louis said putting the rest of the water into the sink.  
"Yeah, why?" He asked taking a bite into the crisp apple.  
"Well I was wondering if I could get an application, I really want to get back on my feet, ya know?"  
"Of course, yeah I'm going to work tomorrow actually, you can come in and I'll show you to the boss." He smiled at the shocked man.  
"Really, thank you so much Harry." He went up and just hugged the boy without even thinking. Harry was shocked from being picked up off the ground by him.  
"You're welcome, I swear you deserve this." He looked up at him deeply into his eyes like before.  
"Sorry about that just really greatful." He apologized.  
"Nothing to be sorry for." He smiled.

Harry was truly a sweet a boy and no could deny it. He would always be by his friends and family's side when they really needed it. He was given by someone great god.

*

Next morning Harry woke up early and woke up Louis as well to get him ready. Harry really didn't wanna go in today. He was super tired and just wasn't having it. He still kept a smile though. He found his way into the bathroom and did all of his morning needs. 

"I have some clothes you can wear." Harry went into his dresser and found a pair of khakis and a loose polo. Louis changed in front of him thinking this was gonna be an everyday thing anyway. Harry felt his insides melt. The man's body was truly a whole different story. He put them on and they surprisingly fit. He tucked in the blue polo and looked into the mirror.  
"I look like a school boy." He laughed making Harry laugh as well.

They both ate the food that Anne made before leaving.  
"Liam's picking us up." As soon as he said that a knock on the door came and that was Harry and Louis' que to go. He opened the door and Harry was greeted by a kiss. Louis kinda stood their awkwardly.  
"Babe who's this?" He asked.  
"This is Louis, my mum has him staying and he'll be hopefully working with me." Harry explained. Louis put his hand out to be shake. Liam was a sweet boy and thought he looked pretty well and seemed pretty well, so he didn't seem to hate him.

They walked to the car and Harry took the front seat. The car was filled with goo-goo eyes of the two boys. Liam snuck a kiss onto his cheek. Louis just rolled his eyes not enjoying the view he is set with. 

Once they got there Louis got out.  
"Just walk in Louis, I'll be there in a sec." Louis put up a peace sign and once he was faced away he rolled his eyes once more knowing what the boys were gonna do. Liam grabbed his face and kisses passionately but sloppy. Harry unbuckled his seatbelt and sat on Liam's lap as they kissed. Liam's fingers were in his hair messing it up.  
"I gotta go Liam." Harry interrupted.  
"Come on," he complained. Harry laughed and went back into his seat and left with a wave and blew a kiss. Liam drove away and when he walked in Louis just kinda sat there waiting.

"You could of talked to someone while I was gone." Louis noticed his hair immediately and knew 100% what happened.  
"Nope I'd rather have you by me." He smiled and Harry's heart warmed up inside.

Harry saw his boss, Nick, and went up to him.  
"Hey Nick, this is Louis he's wondering if he could apply here." Nick wasn't doing important it seemed so he had the time.  
"Hello Louis, lovely to meet you." Nick shook his hand. Louis hated him. There was just something eerie about him and he didn't like it.  
"Hello, you have a very wonderful bakery. It's very beautiful." He complimented.  
"Well thank you, Harry why don't you work and I'll just interview Louis." He said taking out a sheet of paper.  
"Yes sir." He left the room and Nick said him the paper.  
"Well, sign this and in gonna be asking you a few questions and you experiences with baking as you finish." Louis nodded grabbing a pen from the holder.

Full name: Louis William Tomlinson  
Birth date: December 24, 1996  
Address: Styles Resident  
Home phone: Styles Home Phone

Ever Been Conflicted In Any Form Of Felony?: No  
Any Type Of Diseases?: No

That was pretty much the basic stuff. Louis was in those types of dangerous gangs but he never got caught. He handed the paper back too Nick.  
"So you live with Harry?" He asked.  
"Yes, im trying to get a job and move out." He explained.  
"Are you two related?" Louis almost laughed, he thought they looked nothing alike.  
"No." He stated.  
"Well everything still seems fine but in still gonna ask questions." Louis nodded.

"When growing you we're you low standard, middle standard, or high standard?"  
"Low."  
"Did you have a large family?"  
"Yes."  
"When working her are you expecting to work long term or short?"  
"If it goes really well I might stay here for a good majority."  
"What are you experiences on baking?"  
"I'd use to bake all types of things for my siblings when my parents were out, cookies, bread, cakes etc." He stated proudly.  
"I'm gonna think about it Louis but I have a good feeling that you will work here. In a second you're gonna go back there and make a simple bread loaf. It's a requirement for all employees." He explained. Louis' nodded thinking it was easy. He could never forget baking, it was a Tomlinson gene. 

Nick went into the actual bakery with Louis and he saw Harry baking mini cakes and he honestly looked so adorable. When Harry saw Louis he waved and lifted the cake he made proudly. Louis thought it was so cute.  
"So I'm gonna sit here and you do your magic." Louis nodded and washed his hands. He grabbed the flour, yeast, salt and sugar. He took a bowl and put in three cups of flower, one envelope of yeast, one teaspoon of salt and two tablespoons of sugar. While he mixed he gradually added one and half of hot water. Once everything was finished he mixed it with his hands. He kneaded the dough and added some flour if it stuck on to his hands. He then took a near by towel and stuck it under warm water and left it to rise. Nick took every right and wrong thing down. He seemed to be pretty okay though. Nick really liked him and wanted to take him in.  
"The dough needs to rise, so what do I do in the meantime?"  
"Well you can stay for a while if you want to finish it but the final question and your done is, what temp do you keep the bread at?"  
Louis completely forgot.  
"190c°?" He asked in question form.  
"200c°." Nick sighed.   
"Well Louis everything seemed to be pretty okay. I didn't really find anything wrong. You did everything really good. I think I will keep you you seem to be a happy man and will be great on the staff. I know this seems pretty quick but you seem amazing. Just remember 200c°. I'll have your schedule by tomorrow. I'll have Harry take it to you tomorrow as well." Nick said. Louis was kinda shocked on how quickly it was. It was a very small staff and they did get busy on some days. Louis nodded with a smile and shook his hand.

*

Louis went up to Harry to tell him the news. Harry was excited as well. He seemed to like having Louis as company.  
"Well I'm gonna be working late, I can call Liam to come get you." He insisted.  
"No I'll be fine, I'd like to see how everything is here so I can get the hang of it." He smiled.  
"When I was little my grandma used to make the best pastries, one of my favorites we're cinnamon, raisin bread. I made some and I want to you to be the first to try it." Harry said as he grabbed it from the fridge. Louis smiled to himself as he saw how happy Harry looked making something for scratch. He cut up a slice and handed it to Louis. He complimented the swirl of cinnamon in the middle. Harry blushed and thanked him. He took a bite into it and melted.  
"Harry, this is fucking great! You really have talent." He actually loved it.  
"Really, thank you Louis." His whole face was red.  
"I'd kill to have this every single day." Louis took another but and it was even better than the first. 

That day wasn't busy so Harry and Louis talked the whole time and bonded.  
"Just a random question how'd you know you were gay?" Louis asked.  
"Well, I mean, I'd see the woman celebrities on screen and I wasn't interested and then I saw Jake Gyllenhaal and I knew." They both laughed.  
"You're lucky you have friends, I never was accepted I knew I was gay when I was young too. I'd get picked on and now I look they were kinda right, I mean I never got into a good spot but that may change." Harry places his hand over Louis comforting him. It felt nice to be cared for. He felt sake in the young ones arms.  
"So how'd you meet Liam?" He changed the subject to not make everything so depressed. He removed his arm and Louis felt empty.  
"Well one day in the third grade I was on the playground and I fell and really sprained my knee. All the kids didn't see and Liam went up to me immediately. We we're friends ever since and started dating in the seventh grade." Harry loved looking back at the classic memories.  
"Awe young love." Louis laughed. 

*

It was about 7pm now and Louis just got finished baking the bread remembering the temp given. The bread came out successful and even Harry liked it. Liam came and picked them up. The car was once again filled with love of the two young teenage boys and Louis didn't wanna be apart of it. They all finally got into the house.  
"Thanks for the ride Liam." Louis left not waiting for Harry. Liam waved and grabbed Harry and kissed him against the wheel.  
"You're so beautiful." He kissed his neck. Liam took off his shirt and Harry was to into the kiss to stop. Liam started undoing the top buttons on his work polo and taking off his shirt. Liam's hands were pressed against his hips roughly. The kiss was hot but rough but they were very into it and didn't wanna stop. Liam started undoing Harrys zipper. That's when Harry stopped.  
"I'm not ready to do any of that Liam." He sighed and ruined the moment.  
"What the hell Harry, we always make out and go that far but you never wanna try anything." He got mad.  
"I'm just not ready Liam!" He yelled, he didn't want his virginity to be on the line due to car sex.  
"I'm sorry Har-" he apologized.  
"No, I just, bye." He left and put his shirt back on and walked off.

Gemma and Anne were asleep and Louis just looked about tired. Harry walked in with a red face. Louis noticed Liam did something.  
"Harry what's wrong?" Louis asked sitting next to him. Tears started dripping.  
"Liam wants to have sex but I'm just not ready, I don't even know if I want him to take it and I don't want him to break up with me though." He covered his eyes. He didn't want Louis to see him like this.  
"Harry look at me," he tipped his chin so they were facing each other.  
"If you don't feel comfortable then don't do it. Don't let him control you. You're virginity is given and it's like a gift. You were only given one chance and you wanna spend it how you want. You deserve to be happy and you don't need him to take it from you." It caused more teras to come down. Harry hugged Louis tightly. He had his arms on his back. 

Harry fell asleep on Louis and Louis didn't mind at all. The boy was super nice and needed the safety. Louis didn't interrupt anything. He kinda just cuddled with him. He stroked his hair softly. The couch was luckily soft so it was actually really nice.

The next morning Anne woke up to the two boys next to each other on the couch. She thought it was sweet how they were bonding. She saw the bread on the table and took a bite. She thought it was marvelous. She woke up the two boys because Harry had to go to work soon.  
"Sorry Louis, I basically slept on top of you." He wiped the drool of his face with his polo.  
"It's okay." He smiled and ruffled his hair. 

Gemma woke up and left the house immediately. She clearly had something important to do. Louis noticed Harry wouldn't have a ride, unless Liam would take him but he doubt it.  
"How about you get ready and I walk you. The bakery isn't far." Harry nodded and yawned. He left the area to go into the bathroom and do his business.

Louis grabbed a cup of coffee and didn't care about his teeth at the moment.  
"So you and Harry seem to be good friends." Anne mentioned.  
"Yeah he's a very sweet boy," he smiled watering the plants once more.  
"By the way did you get the job?" She asked looking through the newspaper.  
"Yeah, Harry is gonna pick up my schedule today." He said excitedly.  
"Congrats!" She smiled and hugged him. 

Harry walked out with his curly locks wet and tired but still looked happy.  
"I'm gonna walk Harry, bye Anne." He left  
"Bye mum," he waved.  
"Bye boys." She waved before going into her room and looking at the newspaper for some places for hire.

"Have you lost your virginity?" Harry asked and Louis simply laughed.  
"Yup, I was at a young age too. I needed the money desperately. I needed to pay rent since my parents didn't." Harry made a sad face and hugged him. Liam then drove by startling the boys.  
"Harry, let me drive you." He said driving in the pace as the boys walked.  
"I'm not in the mood Liam." He stated not looking at him.  
"Please Harry," Harry stopped and looked at Louis with the 'should I?' face. Louis shrugged.  
"Fine," he walked into the front seat of the car and Louis was left alone.

*

When Harry got home from his job he was absolutely smitten. He and Liam forgave each other and they were happy again. Louis was eating cereal with Gemma watching "That 70s Show." They bonded during that about the most random habits.

"Here's your schedule Louis." Harry was in sugar a giggly mood.  
"Thanks." He looked at it and he worked tomorrow at the same time Harry did. He had days off on Wednesdays and Mondays and the work hours seem pretty decent. Harry only worked on weekends because he was still a student.

When it was late enough Louis decided to go to bed and Harry was on Skype with Liam. When Louis walked in Harry stopped and told his goodbyes and left.  
"Hope I didn't ruin anything." Louis said getting a pair of socks since it was so cold.  
"Of course not." He giggled.  
"You seem pretty happy." Harry just giggled even more.   
"Me and Liam are fine now and we have the same hours on weekends which is pretty amazing." He said playing with his hair.  
"Yup."

*

It was Louis' first day and he kinda didn't like it without Harry. He brought the fun into everything but he just wasn't there and it was probably gonna be boring. Harry and Gemma we're already gone for their practices. Louis had a long yawn and went into the bathroom. He pissed and saw the mouthwash had a stick note on it, 'You're going to do amazing today - H.' He smiled to himself knowing how sweet and adorable the boy was. He walked to work since it was so close. Thank God he wasn't cursed with a sweating gift.

*

If Louis had any trouble he brought the note to remind him that he's gonna have a good day. He walked in and there's was very sweet older ladies and one younger lady.  
"Hello I'm Louis, today is my first day." He said to the young lady.  
"I'm Kendall, I'll just teach you the basics." She said turning on the mixer with the ingredients in it.  
"Thanks." He smiled and looked at the chalk board with all the food on it. It was a few moments of silence.  
"Do you know anyone who works here?" She asked.  
"Harry," he smiled remembering the thing the boy did.  
"He's the youngest who works here, he's very sweet." She turned off the mixer and added more flour.

*

Harry turned up to the bakery. He looked at Louis' schedule and remembered it. It was about the time were he had to leave.  
"Hey," Louis said cleaning the counter. Him and Kendall we're talking a whole lot. He really liked having her as company.  
"Hey Louis, did you have a good first day?" He asked propping his elbows on the counter and ass sticking out.  
"Yeah, Kendall showed me around and its really nice here. I didn't greet anyone else but I'll do that tomorrow." He put the cleaner away and started to clock out.  
"You met Kendall, she's sweet." Harry held the door open for the two of them.  
"Thanks," He smiled.

Louis took put the note.  
"Thank you for this, it made me day better." He made Harry blush.  
"You're too sweet." He leaned closer into Louis body. It was pretty cold put so it was kind of an excuse. Louis held his arm around his waist. He didn't even squirm, he kind of enjoyed it. Harry felt safe by him, he liked his essence.  
"How was school?" He asked breaking the silence.  
"Shhhh," Harry silenced.  
"Sorry." Harry laughed and they stared at the stars when walking. Louis wanted to press his nose in Harrys hair. He smelled lovely, he could stay by that boy everyday. 

They got to the house and Harry stopped them both. He grabbed Louis down and they sat on the few steps and Louis had his arm around Harry. As if someone was gonna steal him. Harry began to close his eyes and admired the moment. Louis played with his hair as they snuggles on the stairs. 

Gemma looked out the window and saw them outside on the steps.  
"Are you guys gonna come in?" She asked and startles the both of them.  
"Yeah," Harry said using Louis' knees as support getting up.

*

It was now Wednesday and Louis seemed to understand the while procedure of he place, almost at least. He didn't work today but he got closer to Kendall. Louis woke up before Harry because he heard noise from Anne cooking. He took a sticky note and pen from the desk and wrote 'Have a great day at school- L :)' He wanted to make Harry happy. He left the sticky note on his toothbrush and left the room to make a cup of tea. 

Harry and Liam got into another fight. It was just about the basics, not his virginity again. It was just about the trust issues Harry had against Liam. He rubbed his eyes when walking into the bathroom, his eyes were blurry at first but once he read the note his heart melted. Louis was truly amazing to him.  
"Louis come here!" Harry yelled.   
"Comin," He said and Harry gave him a huge hug. With more force he could of picked Louis up. His arms were tied around his waist.  
"You are so nice to me." Harry mumbled enough for the both of them to hear.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked. Harry showed him the note.  
"Well you did it to me as well I should be giving you the hugs." Louis bopped his nose and Harry giggled.

"Is Liam taking you to school?" Louis asked as he reached his arm out for the remote.  
"Most likely not," he sighed.  
"I can walk you, I need to lose weight anyway." Louis insisted. Harrys sad face turned into and instant smile.  
"I think your body looks pretty good." Harry complimented.  
"Why thank you Harry." He said. 

Gemma seemed to have no time anymore to pick up or drop off Harry. She was really focused on her work. Her major is in being a lawyer. She is doing amazing and hopes everything goes well. But she's stressed and needs to really pay attention.

*

Harry and Louis kicked rocks as they walked down the way. They were filled with laughs and giggles and they were simply happy. When the got to the school Harry stopped.  
"Thank you for walking me," Harry looked at his shoes.  
"No problem." Louis smiled. Harry kissed his cheek and blushed. Louis kinda stood there and Harry bit his gums at the silence. Louis held his hands and grinned at him happily.  
"I'll see you after school." Harry left and kept his hand with his as soon as he disappeared. Louis didn't really know how to feel. He didn't know if he was allowed to even like the boy.

Harrys POV

Yes I kissed Louis but I didn't kiss him kiss him. I mean I really like him, he's only been here for not even that long. He cares about me than Liam does it seems like. What if he doesn't like me? Fuck, I've just made a huge fool of myself. I just need to keep my distance.- H

Louis' POV

This damn boy. He's truly heaven. How does anyone not expect me to fall in love with him. He just needs to be cared for, he needs it. He's such a nice kid and when people like Liam try to slip under his skin they control him. Liam's a sweet guy but he can't treat Harry like that. I don't wanna like Harry, I mean he's damn well younger than me and he's mother took me in. He probably did that just to be nice. -L

*Two months later*

Louis has been doing really good at his job and there relationship was progressing with just small flirts and sticky notes. Anne even had a job, she's now working at a grocery store that actually payed well. She just wants everything to be how it used to be. Liam and Harry were still dating but argued like Poseidon and Zeus. Louis didn't like the rare times he was in the car with them and they'd share kisses. He wanted those kisses to be on his cheek if he was being completely honest.

It was a Saturday and they both work today. They decided to walk to the bakery. Harry was sharing the most weirdest facts he could think of.  
"Did you know a pigs orgasm lasts 30 minutes?" He said and Louis just laughed.  
"Did you know only the lady misquotes bite?" Louis said. Harry rolled his eyes and laughed.  
"Everyone knows that Lou." Harry balanced himself walking on the railroad tracks.  
"Lou is new." He mentioned and Harry giggled to himself at the rhyme.  
"Hold my hand." Louis held his hand to keep him from leading off the tracks. Harry slid off falling on his bum.  
"Are you okay?!" Louis immediately went and picked him up.  
"Yeah I'm fine." Louis didn't care and picked him up bridal style. Here laughed and they were only about ten minutes away and Louis kept Harry like that.  
"You know you can put me down." He said.  
"I think not." He just laughed and continued to walk. Once the were at the shop he put him down and asked him again if he was okay and got the same answer as before.

One of the ladies Marina called the boys over. She was Harrys favorite, she was so sweet and literally his first friend when he applied.  
"Boys, I need you to help me make something, when I was little my mother used to make types of pastries and I found the ingredients in her old jewelery box of one of my favorites. She never got to name it and when it's finished you boys will." She said. Harry and Louis we're up for it, there was currently no costumers in the bakery so they could waste time


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Louis we're up for it, there was currently no costumers in the bakery so they could waste time. 

"Thirty two caramel squares, half cup of heavy cream, three fourths melted butter, three fourths brown sugar, one cup flour, one cup rolled oats, one teaspoon baking soda, six ounces of chocolate chips." As she said the ingredients the boys fetched the food. Luckily she spoke really slow. They grinned excitedly.  
"Mix them all together and preheat the oven to 176c°. And grease the pan and leave it in for 15-20 minutes." As she finished she got a call. She answered it and picked her things up.  
"Sorry boys I have to go pick up my grandson, he just threw up at school. Just follow the instructions and tell me how it goes tomorrow." She left and Harry and Louis we're kinda shocked. She left the paper on the counter for the boys to look at.  
"Get the measuring cup and spoons." Harry asked. Louis nodded and got both. Louis started measuring the flour.

Harry undid the caramels and he slipped one into his mouth and Louis saw.  
"Cheeky," he muttered and Harry heard. He poked his side causing Louis to laugh.  
"Come on little boy we have to make this." Louis called him and Harry got mad.  
"I'm not a little boy." Harry crossed his arms like a child.  
"Prove it." Louis didn't really knew what he meant by prove it by he was gonna expect something. Harry smirked and grabbed Louis' shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. A long, passionate, hair tugging kiss. When Harry pulled away Louis wanted more.

"Do you still think I'm a little boy?" Harry asked biting his lip making Louis almost drool.  
"Not one bit." Harry grabbed his face again and made out with him against the counter. Harry found his way to his hips and tugged. Harry slipped in tongue and Louis enjoyed it but it just wasn't right. He grabbed Harrys hand which previously was on his cheek.  
"Harry we can't do this," Harry actually looked pretty sad  
"I'm older than you by allot, you have a boyfriend and we're in a public area." He explained.  
"I don't care, I liked you since I first met you." He took Louis' hands and put it on his hips. He pressed his forehead against the other. Silence lingered the room.  
"How about we finish this recipe and when we get home I'll see what we can do, yeah?" He determined. Harry looked somewhat more happy. 

They started mixing the food and it was in silence except some giggle across the room when they would catch the other staring. Harry plopped the flour in and it landed in Louis' face. Harry laughed at Louis spit some out. He pinned Harry on the wall and tickled him.  
"L-louis stop!" He laughed. He kissed his neck and Harry released a weak moan. He held Louis in closer. 

It was only them at the store, Nick was our sick and of course Marina is out. Harry slid his hand under Louis' shirt and touched his body all over. Louis slid his hand under his shirt as well and rubbed his fingers over Harrys sensitive nipples. He moaned higher and unnecessary.   
"You're gonna have to wait." He whispered in his ear. Louis went back to the bowl and mixed the ingredients. 

The ring occurred which meant someone walked in. Harry slapped his butt and pointed to go and see the customer. Louis laughed and went. When we locked eyes with the "customer" he panicked.  
"Hey Liam," he said sounding all cool so nothing seems out of order.  
"Hey Louis, is Harry here, I mean you guys aren't busy and I thought he could probably clock out." Liam asked.  
"Yeah I'll go get him." He went behind and his heart raced.

"Liam's here, he wants to pick you up." Harry put the pan into the oven and paused a bit.  
"What should I do? I wanna stay with you but Liam. God." He truly didn't know.  
"Go, I'll stay here." Louis decided. Harry gave him a fat kiss on the cheek. When he left Louis rolled his eyes. He wanted Harry for himself.

*

"Hello how may I help you?" Louis asked the lady with a smile.  
"Family size bread rolls." She replied with a spoiled attitude.  
"You got it," he went into the basket of rolls and pulled out ten.  
"£3.59" he said getting the receipt out. She payed Louis and he gave her the rolls. Then Kendall walked in.

"Sorry I'm late! Where's Harry and Nick?" She asked out of breath.  
"Nick is out sick and Harry left early." He took out the food him and Harry made and it looked deliciously done.  
"Oh, what's this?" She asked.  
"Marina gave me and Harry a recipe and we baked it. I'm gonna wait til I see him when I get home so we'll try it together." He left it out to cool off.  
"Sweet." Kendall said before teenage girls walked in.   
"I'm gonna go clean up in the back." He got the cleaner and scrubbed into the countertops where the flour was noticeable.

*

Louis took the pan with him when he was walking because he knew he was gonna return it tomorrow.  
He walked in and Anne was making dinner and Gemma was dead asleep on the couch.  
"Me and Harry made this, maybe we can all have it for desert." He insisted. Anne nodded with a smile.

He walked into his and Harrys room to Liam and Harry topless making out on his mattress. He understands that they're teenagers and their hormones are crazy but why couldn't they make it to Harrys bed.  
"Shit, sorry!" Louis panicked and left. They both laughed and continued kissing. Harry didn't really have his and Louis' thing in mind at the moment. Louis wanted to erase the images from his brain. 

He sat in the couch with Gemma and channel surfed and went onto the movie Grease. It was his favorite as a kid and even now.  
"Dinners ready!" Anne yelled waking up Gemma immediately. Louis laughed a bit and she hit him with a smile. Anne made meatloaf and Mac with mashed potatoes. She made everyone's plate. 

The boys came out of the room and their hair was a mess so everyone kinda knew. Especially Louis. Gemma laughed and hid her face with her sweater.   
"This is really good Mrs. Styles." Liam complimented.  
"Oh please Liam call me Anne." She smiled and was flattered. Louis just wanted to gag and roll his eyes but that'd be rude.

*

"Thank you for having me over Anne. Liam thanked and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Why no problem Liam." She simply loved the boy. Him and Louis had one last kiss and then he left. Louis was in the bathroom washing up.  
"Can I sleep in your bed tonight unless you did stuff that in it too?" Louis started to get mad.  
"Woah, are you mad Tomlinson?" He asked.  
"I don't know if you realize but my bed is my bed and when you guys touch it like that, it's really disgusting! Why did you do it in my bed!?" He raised his voice higher but not enough for everyone else to hear.  
"First of all it was my bed before you came here and I love Liam and it just kinda happened, I didn't imply getting in your bed." Harry said.   
"Goodnight Harry." Louis took his blanket and left to sleep on the couch.

*

They didn't talk the day after. Liam have Harry a ride and Louis walked. Harry can easily hold a grudge. Louis did sleep on his bed that time at least.

*

It was now Monday morning and he didn't want Harry mad at him. He got a sticky note and wrote "I'm sorry for yelling at you Harry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.- sincerely Louis William Tomlinson." He stuck it into the tooth brush and got ready for work. 

It was now the first week of December. It was even closer to Louis' birthday and Harry did wanna get him something, he just had to think. He had allot of money saved up, so did Louis actually as well. 

Harry woke up and went into the bathroom and saw the note. He thought it was super cute. He saw Louis walk into the room and hugged him tightly and falling on the bed. Harry kissed him deeply on the bed pinning him down. Louis had his hair into a fist and turned him over so Harry was on the bottom. Harry made little moans as he was being taken over. Harrys legs pulled Louis' waist close into his body.  
"You totally have an erection right now." Louis said as he found his way into his neck, kissing it and teasing lightly.  
"Well if you weren't so hot we wouldn't have to worry." Harry smirked at him and it made Louis more turned on than he should be.  
"You are so beautiful damn," Louis kissed him harder, it wasn't sloppy like Liam's, it was love.  
"I have to get to school Lou." He caressed his cheek softly.  
"Right," Louis got up and fixed his hair. 

Harry made a second thought and pinned him against the wall making a loud bang. He started undoing Louis' jeans. He pulled down the boxer briefs as well. His eyes grew wide as he saw the size of his length. He grabbed it gently and started tugging up and down. Louis made a low moan.  
"Are you sure you wanna do this Harry?" He asked. He nodded eagerly and was ready to have his mouth be full. He kissed the tip gently and Louis squirmed from his touch. He had his whole mouth around the head and licked around it. He felt precum squirt in his mouth and he guzzled it all down. Louis grabbed his hair and wanted to shove his head into his dick but didn't. Harry then took down the boy and his nose touched his tummy. Louis made a higher moan and covered his mouth. Harry went quickly up and down on the man.  
"Fuck you taste so good." He moaned and a whole squirt of white cum hit his mouth and face, he took all the cum he could and swallowed it all down. When Louis came he roughly grabbed his hair and moaned non-stop.

"Fuck Harry, what was that for?" He asked.  
"I guess I just have a crush on you." He kissed his cheek and Harry's was bright red.

Harry walked into the school and had the note on him. Zayn was late and Liam got sick. It was only him and Niall. The note slipped out of Harry's jacket and Niall picked it up. He read it and got really confused.  
"Harry who's Louis?" He asked him and Harry took the note from his hand as soon as he saw.  
"No one," he could of thought something better but he just couldn't.  
"Harry we've been friend since we were little kids, I can tell when you lie." Niall sat down with him.  
"I can't tell you."   
"Yes you can, I promise I won't tell anyone." Harry sighed, he seemed to be already caught.  
"So my mom brought in her friend his name is Louis. We had our first kiss not to long ago and when I first met him, I really liked him. Anytime me and Liam fought he'd always help me and he's comfort me. He just cares." He explained. He wanted to cry for "cheating" on Liam, he just couldn't.  
"So you're basically cheating on Liam?" Niall said.  
"No, yes, I don't know." He's just to confused and can't cope with anything right now.  
"Did you guys have sex?" He asked quietly.  
"Niall!" He exclaimed.  
"Well did you?!" He wanted to know.  
"No," Niall gave him the safe that he knew he was lying.  
"We didn't have sex the only thing we did were blowjobs and that was today. So we're kind of at the start and it hasn't been forever." Niall's jaw was on the floor.  
"How old is he Harry?!" He almost yelled.  
"Twenty two." He mumbled.  
"What?!"  
"Twenty two!" He yelled louder. Once more his jaw was on the floor.

It was a few moments of silence.  
"I mean it you love him go for it. But you can't treat Liam like this. He loves you." Niall rested his hand on his shoulder comforting him.  
"I know, I'll tell him soon." He decided. He needed too. But he still has to think, Liam or Louis?

* December 24th *

It was Louis' birthday and Harry went into the bathroom to change. He wore a pair of small boy shorts and a crop top he found in Gemma's room. He went to lock the door just in case anyone walks in. He went a lightly sat on Louis' lap and kissed his broad shoulders and chest. Louis opened his eyes slowly to the boy sitting on him looking innocent but naughty at the same time.  
"Morning birthday boy." He kissed his lips not caring about morning breath. Louis grabbed his ass and kissed him even more.  
"I got you something." He traced the tattoos on his arms.  
"And what is that?" He asked looking up at him.  
"You'll find out tonight." He kissed his neck gently.  
Knock, knock  
"Shit," Harry muttered. He took off the shirt on got on sweatpants before he opened the door. 

Anne walked in with pancakes with a candle on top of them and her and Gemma sang Happy Birthday. Harry joined once he heard.  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Louis, happy birthday to you." They all sang.   
"Make a wish Louis." Anne said. He closed his eyes and wished what he's been dreaming since he got there, 

"I want Harry to be happy." 

It was Saturday and both boys took the day off for the holiday because anyway tomorrow was Christmas. They already had their tree up. The presents consisted of only between the family so each got two. But Harry did get an early opened present from Liam watch was a bouquet of flowers. He only got him wireless headphones because he always complained about the tangles.

Louis was now sitting on the couch enjoying his pancakes. Harry was fonding him from across the room. He truly cared about him. When Louis finished Harry grabbed his plate and cleaned it.

Anne has gathered enough money for all of them to go to a small restaurant for tonight.

"Wanna make out?" Harry asked in his ear because everyone was in the area. Louis nodded and Harry said he was going to pick up his room and Louis said he was gonna go to the bathroom. When they both got into the room Harry pushed him against the wall and touched him all over. Louis slid his hand under to touch his nipples. Harry made a high pitched moan in pleasure. The wet and hot kisses made both boys turned on easily. He knew he shouldn't of done it but Louis did grab his ass making the boy moan once more. Harry groped him and smirked. Harry then walked away to go to the couch. He successfully teased Louis and he fell for it. There was a blanket out there so Harry could easily cover his erection and it will go lower down anyway, if he stops thinking about Louis which was 1/4 possible. 

Louis wanked it off quickly tugging up and down. He made muffled noises thinking of Harry beneath him. He then released all his cum onto the dark sheets which would need explaining later. He got his briefs and sweatpants on and went back out.

"You okay Louis, you were in there awhile?" Harry asked and Louis wanted to pin him down for teasing.  
"I'm fine, just had to wash my face and stuff." Harry nodded with a smirk.

"Well I'm gonna go get the cake, wanna come mum?" Gemma asked grabbing her wallet from the fake fruit bowl.  
"Yeah, boys don't ruin everything before we get back." Anne said. 

They left the room and Louis pinned down Harry onto the couch. He kissed his sensitive neck showing he means no mercy. Louis pinched his nipples roughly. Harry moaned in pleasure and pain.   
"You think it's alright to keep me there?" Louis but into his neck and Harry grabbed the man closer.  
"Mm-hmm," he replied.   
"That's it." Louis sat up and grabbed Harry and sat him on his lap as they kissed. Louis grabbed his bum in a hard squeeze and Harry fisted his hair eagerly. Harry pressed his clothed erection onto his chest. Louis looked down and smirked back at the boy.  
"Someones eager," Louis said. Harry made a goofy laugh and pushed his head into Louis' neck, kissing it softly.  
"Well Louis if you keep making fun of my seventeen year old hormones, you're not getting your present." Louis gasped sarcastically and Harry nodded.  
"That's so hard not to do, literally." Harry laughed at his stupid joke.  
"That was by far the worst joke I've ever heard in my entire life." Louis laughed along with him.  
"Oh shut up you liked it." They both laughed and Louis pressed his face into Harry's again. Harry bit Louis' bottom lip. 

*

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Louis, happy birthday to you." Louis stared up at the styles family as they smiled down at him standing by the table. He blew the candles making the same wish he did a few hours before.   
"Yay!" They all yelled. It was a small cake because they couldn't afford a huge one and they were a small family. 

It was about 9pm and there was loud music playing that Harry played. Over the months he's realized Louis' interest in music. Anne cut the cake dancing with Gemma as the bumped their hips together. Louis and Harry sat down and giggled looking at each other.  
"First slice goes to the birthday boy." Anne cut him a bigger slice than he would prefer.  
"Oh- okay." He stuttered looking at how big it was and Harry just laughed at his reaction. He took a bite into it and suddenly wanted more.  
"Thanks styles'." He smiled and licked the frosting off the fork.

When everyone finished eating they had a little dance party and karaoke through the small phone and not loud speakers.  
"I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign." Harry sang and Louis knew the boy had an amazing voice. When Louis remembered the song he sang it with the boy.  
"Life is demanding without understanding," he sang.  
"I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign!" They sang in harmony. The girls laughed at them as they sang genuinely.

"Well boys tomorrow is Christmas so sleep tight or santa isn't gonna bring anything." Anne said walking to her room.  
"Night, gonna go hit the hay." Gemma said walking off into the dark room.

"Wanna go see your present?" Harry asked and Louis nodded. Harry turned off the music and they stepped off into his room.  
"Sit down." He demanded. Harry walked off into the hallway.  
"Keep your eyes closed!" He yelled from his current position.  
"Alright, alright." He put his hands over his eyes.

Harry walked right back in.  
"You can open them now." He said shyly. Louis eyes were shot black. Harry was naked and that's the first time he's ever saw him nude.  
"You know how I said I want someone I love to take my virginity." Harry walked up and Louis could feel his pants grow. Louis nodded and gulped.  
"Well, I want you to take it." He whispered and licked his cheek.  
"Oh, Harry, you're so beautiful." Louis admired his naked body.  
"You think so?" Harry smirked as he went on top of him.  
"I know so." Louis kissed his sensitive neck drawing a moan from the boy. Harry took Louis' hand and placed it on his bum and he squeezed making another higher pitched moan. He took Louis' fingers and sucked on them making the other man turned on. 

Again Louis had never seen Harry's cock and he hasn't had this feeling in so long.   
"Do you know how many things I want you to do to me?" Harry asked when Louis sucked on his collar bones.  
"How many?" Louis knew he just wanted to hear it all.  
"First I want you to take all of your clothes off. Then you can lube up your fingers and prep me. Next you can place your thick cock into me and fuck me into my bed." Louis raised his eyebrow in acceptance.  
"Sit down." Louis demanded pointing to the bed. He started undressing himself in front of the younger boy. Harry hungered when Louis' cock hit his stomach when taking off his boxers. Harry jumped up and grabbed him down to the bed kissing him deeply.  
"Want you so bad." Harry said when Louis roamed his hands around the boy. Louis saw the condom and lube from where he was laying down. He didn't stop he just wanted to embrace the boy for the moment. 

He thought his eyes were completely beautiful. He could drown into the emerald green light in his eyes. The way the boys lips were as red as cherries and as plump as a peach made a room smile. But the mischief that was handed to the boy at birth was wild. No one could see such an innocent boy be as dirty as a pornstar. 

Louis got up to get the lube and Harry complained when he left his surrounding. Louis just laughed at him. Harry spread his legs far out and Louis gulped when he saw the boy looking ravishing having his hole out and ready to be stretched. He applied the cold kiwi flavored lube onto his fingers and warmed it up.  
"Ready Harry?" He asked. Harry nodded for sure. He entered one finger in leading a small gasp to come out of the boys mouth. Harry's never fingered himself only jacked off. Louis spread his finger around stretching him slightly. Louis looked at him asking to put another one in. Harry nodded. He entered the second one quickly so the pain didn't last as long. He scissored him slowly. Harry squished his face into his pillow so no one outside they're room could hear them. His almond shaped eyes were everything to Louis. It was simply heaven.  
"Gosh baby, you're so tight." He said holding him closer to stretch him more.   
"Another, please?" He asked. Louis nodded and giggled a bit about how desperate he was. Louis put in another finger and Harry but his lip fighting the moans that desired to leave his mouth. Louis started going in and out on the boy with his fingers. Harry could feel his stomach start to churn.  
"Please Lou, fuck me." He wanted desperately. Louis kisses his forehead which was starting to form sweat.  
"Now Harry, are you sure, you're giving your virginity to me." He looked into the emerald eyes. They green looked back into the ocean.  
"Lou, I've known Liam for so many years and I've known you for a few months and my virginity is in your hands. I trust you with all my heart and you've never hurt me. I don't know really how to put this longer but I think I love you." He said meaning every single word. Louis wanted to cry. He never felt loved by someone. He's always been alone and uncared for when he had to care for other people. Harry's eyes started to slightly form teary.  
"I love you too Harry." He smiled and kissed him and it wasn't rough. It was more passionate and you could feel the electricity between them. It was like sparks on love flying through the air. 

Louis grabbed the boys thighs and out his legs around his waist as they kissed their way to the location of the condom. When Louis got there he held Harry onto the wall and unwrapping the condom and placing it onto himself. He inserted into Harry and he made a loud noise that was unexpected. Harry placed his hands on his mouth in shock. Louis laughed it off.  
"God you're so cute." Louis said with the tip still in him.  
"Shut up and fuck me." Louis walked over to the bed and layed him down. He was now half way into him. Harry made little stutters anytime Louis peeked in. Louis finally had his whole cock into the boy. He did it slow so Harry could get used to the size.  
"Louis you're so big." He moaned.  
"Shh Harry, we don't need to get caught." He silenced him.   
"Just go faster." Harry said with a bit of attitude and Louis laughed again. Louis thrusted into him a bit faster and Harry grabbed onto the shaking bed. His veins were popping out from grabbing to hard. Louis had the boys waist in control. Harry seemed to like when Louis went fast and he did go fast. He thrusted fasted and in five more he finally hit Harry's prostate and Harry couldn't help but moan. It was probably loud enough for the girls to hear but he couldn't keep it to himself.  
"Fuck Louis, I'm so close." He moaned in a whisper.  
"Same, baby." Louis leaned down to kiss his boy as he fucked him into the bed. Within a few more thrusts Harry couldn't take it and came all over his stomach and sheets. His face was in shock as he rode his orgasm. 

He would explain it as angels dancing in his stomach and dropping white frosting from the sky. Louis came into the condom. When he came he held Harry's hips tighter and fucked him hard. Harry's ass was wrecked in those few seconds. 

Louis fell onto the bed as both boys caught they're breath.  
"Hey Harry?" He panted.  
"Yeah Lou?" He replied.  
"Wanna be my boyfriend?" He asked. Harry grabbed his face and covered it with kisses.  
"I thought you'd never ask." He smiled and kissed him even more.

*

The next morning Gemma ran into their room and sang "Jingle Bell Rock." It was always her favorite song growing up, not a pop song, a Christmas song. Louis fell asleep on his mattress knowing someone would come in.  
"Santa came for you guys, now get your ass's up because it's Christmas!" She yelled. Harry took the sheets and covered it over himself.  
"We'll be there soon," Harry said.  
"You better." Gemma left the room to go make her morning coffee.  
"Merry Christmas, my beautiful boyfriend." Harry rolled onto his bed to cuddle Louis who really wanted to sleep.  
"Mm-hmm five minutes." He said. Harry laughed at him and kissed his neck. Louis didn't wake up or move then so Harry started tickling his sides which were sensitive. Louis laughed and tried to push him away. He grabbed Harry and kissed him showing no release.  
"Merry Christmas you stunning prick." Louis said.  
"I bet you got coal." Harry wanted to cross his arms but couldn't.  
"Well we won't see because I'm not letting you go." He grabbed him tightly.  
"Lou stop." Harry laughed as he tried to push away. 

Gemma could hear everything and started to grow suspicious on the two boys.

*

"This one's for you Mom." Gemma handed her mom a gift.  
"From Harry," she smiled excitedly. She opened up the gist and was presented a collage book of all of the family's memories. She could feel tears coming in. A tear landed on one of the pictures of him and Gemma riding the ferris wheel.  
"That is so sweet Harry, thank you." She smiled and he smiled back.  
"You know the drill." She grinned and he got up to go give her a tight hug. She didn't let do and they fell on the floor as they laughed. Louis laughed along with the family. He finally felt apart of something, he never got this stuff as a kid. This is his chance now.  
"To Gemma from Louis." Gemma said and opened up the big but light box. It was her favorite coffee. In the morning she'd always complain about not knowing where it is and now she has a ton.  
"Fuck yeah, thanks Louis!" She exclaimed.  
"Language." Anne looked at her daughter with seriousness.

"To Louis, from Harry." He's been waiting for this one all day. He opened up the gift to a new apple phone with a sticky note on it.  
"Merry Christmas Lou, I love you- H' He didn't read it out loud of course. He saved up his money just to get the expensive gift for Louis.  
"Aww Harry thank you." He gave him a small hug to not be too suspicious.

"To Harry from Louis." He opened the more heavy gift. It was the pastry they made from months before. It had a sticky note on it as well. 'Im sorry I couldn't get you anything expensive, still saving up to get off your guy's back living here. But I made this and I want you to think of our first kiss. You made me feel welcomed, I wish I could out this into a million words but I love you Harry.- L' Harry could cry looking at the note but he knew they're would be questions why. He played it off cool.  
"Aww thank you so much Louis. You know we never named it." Louis gasped in remembering.  
"How about we call it the, Larry special." Louis mentioned. Everyone laughed at the name squished.  
"Larry? Really?" Gemma asked still laughing.  
"I like it." Harry smiled at him and he smiled back with a giggle.

 

*

It was now the end of the day. They all just had dinner and got ready fro bed. Louis didn't wanna spend his day on the phone, he spent it on the family he cared for.   
"You know we don't work til a week or two?" Harry kicked his feet from the height.  
"Yeah,"   
"How about I lock the door hoping no one grows suspicion and we can cuddle tonight like a normal couple." Harry asked getting up and nuzzling his nose on to the other.  
"Anything for you." He kissed his head and locked the door. Harry climbed into bed and reached his hands out for Louis. He jumped in as well and they were comfortable. They spent a few minutes just staring into each others eyes. Harry kissed his hand and held it for what seemed like hours.  
"On New Year's I think I should break up with Liam." Harry broke the silence and said.  
"Why, I think people will start to grow suspicion. I mean we really grew attached to each other and you've ditched Liam for me a couple times." He said Harry raised his brow.  
"I mean I like you more than I like him." He started to grow fear.  
"I like you too but you really need to think about this, I mean this could ruin your friendship." He said. He didn't want him and Liam to be together but he just didn't wanna see the both of the heartbroken. For all he knows Harry could of actually really loved Liam and chose the wrong one to keep.  
"Do you even want us to be together Lou?" He asked letting go of his hands.  
"Of course I want us to be together, I just think that maybe you really do love Liam and if you choose me something bad might happen." He said I worry.  
"What do you mean by something bad?"  
"I don't know just stupid possibilities. How about you really think about it." He said. 

Harry looked up at him and kissed him.  
"I thought and I want you." Harry climbed up on top of him. They started kissing which was nice and innocent as first. Louis flipped Harry over and had his hands above his head. He kissed his most sensitive parts and Harry wiggled beneath his touch.  
"My beautiful boy," Louis said as he took off Harry's shirt. He started kissing his body and embracing his beauty. He started kissing his nipples Harry wiggled a bit at the sensitive touch. He licked his nipples and moan drawled from his lips. He started untying the tie on Harry's sweatpants. He yanked then down and Harry's semi hard cock sprung free. The way the cold air hit his cock made him grunt. Harry lifted up and tied his legs around his waist and they started to make out as Harry's cock rested on Louis' stomach. Louis set him down so Harry's ass was right in front of Louis face. He didn't second think and he fully went in and put hit tongue into Harry. He made a unexpected moan and stuffed his face into the pillow. Louis licked one fat strip across and Harry could feel his cock get harder and harder each thrust of tongue. Louis started to go deeper into him. Harry moved his hands to touch himself.  
"Nope you're cuming from my tongue." Louis stated grabbing his hands together to keep then together behind his back. Harry whined when he couldn't touch. Louis grabbed his ass harder and thrusted his tongue making all sorts of sounds you couldn't put into words. Harry could feel his stomach churn and he knew he was about to cum. He moaned awfully loud and stuffed his face into the grey sheets as the streaks of white seed hit his stomach and sheets.

Harry stayed silent except for a few pants as he tried to catch his breath. When his breathing became normal he climbed on top of Louis kissing his face.  
"Now it's your turn." Harry smirked with mischief. He yanked Louis' shorts off and his fully hard cock sprung out. He kitten kicked the tip and swirled his tongue around the precum that leaked from the tip. Louis squeezed his eyes shut, he could of came on the spot but he wanted to hold it to feel Harry help him out.  
"God Harry, your mouth," he moaned.  
"It's a gift from the gods." Harry giggled and put the whole tip in his mouth. Louis grunted even louder. Harry went half way down and Louis was so close. Harry started to go up and down on him. He finally then got to the very bottom and deepthroated Louis. It hurt but it felt so good. Louis might've been small but his cock was pretty huge. Harry started fully going to and down. A few more movements and Louis came into his mouth. Harry gathered up all of the cum that he was presented with. Louis panted as he rode out his orgasm into the boys mouth. 

They both layed in bed and cuddled closely.  
"Love you Lou," Harry rested himself in between Louis' neck.  
"Love you too babe." He kissed his somewhat sweaty forehead and they fell asleep in the spot.

*

Harry: Niall I need to break up with Liam...

Niall: What are you talking about Harry?!?!

Harry: I really like Louis and he makes me feel amazing and I just don't get that fun spark from Liam like I used too.

Niall: He loves you so much though...

Harry: I know that's the thing. I mean I don't wanna keep cheating on Liam but it'd just hurt him even more.

Niall: I mean you guys could lose your friendship but I mean if you really like Louis then take it. You've guy's been dating for so long and it'd be so hard for him if you just end it now.

Harry: I don't like Louis, I love him. I've never had this electricity with Liam, ever. And I know, maybe he'll understand...

Niall: I mean it's your choice, when do you plan on telling him?

Harry: Soon I guess...

Niall: Well if you're happy I'm happy now it's just Liam's problem to sort out I guess. Bye xx

Harry: You're right, bye xx

*

It was New Year's Eve and Louis woke up Harry with a kiss and coffee. Louis saw Gemma savor the coffee he got her.  
"Wanna go out on a walk?" Louis asked Harry as he was still trying to get up. He nodded and took only a few minutes to get ready. They left the house in only a few minutes.

Gemma's POV

Harry has been very suspicious lately. I mean every since Louis came along he's been so different. Helping out way more, his also been a flirty mess which is different. I swear I can hear noises out of his room sometimes and he never hangs out with Liam anymore. It so weird they used to hang out like all the time. I don't know how to feel about it personally.

I walked down the hallway into their room and it's a bloody mess. Clothes everywhere, cords etc. You name it it's most likely in there. I went to look on the bedside drawer and I see condoms and lube. My jaw dropped to the floor. That's when I thought that Louis and Harry are maybe seeing each other. Or maybe it could be Liam I mean I don't know anything about his sex life so.

I explored more and I found a few sticky notes. It had a bunch of 'i love you's.' It says H and L. It could be both Louis or Liam. I am so confused maybe I'm overthinking. I have no idea. Fuck. I'll make him explain when he gets back. I just don't know he's so different now. 

*

Harry and Louis just got back from the walk and Gemma called Harry into her room.  
"Hey Gem," he said as he closed the door.  
"Hey, um Harry, did you lose your virginity?" She asked. Harry paused at the awkward way to be greeted.  
"Why does it concern you?" He crossed his arms.  
"Well you've been very sneaky lately so I went in your room and found condoms and lube. And is "L" Liam?" She asked using air quotes.  
Harry paused once more thinking he was busted. He wasn't a good list but he always tried his best.  
"Why are you in my room in the first place?" He asked getting angry.  
"Like I said being sneaky so did you or not?" She got in a more serious tone.  
"Yes," he said quietly.  
"Was it you and Liam?" She asked. She expected him to say no if she was being completely honest since they haven't really been hanging out as much as they used to. He shook his head slightly and could feel his eyes start to water.  
"Who'd you do it with Harry?" She sat him down on the bed and comforted him.  
"I can't tell you." He looked up at her with blood red eyes.  
"Yes you can Harry I won't be mad I promise." She held her pinky out and Harry grabbed it and interlocked fingers.  
"I did it with Louis." He said quietly. She expected it but she was still shocked that she was actually right.  
"Why?" She asked holding his hand. He felt very comfortable that she didn't get mad.  
"Because it feels like he really does like me and he cares for me and I like having around me more than having Liam by me. I know he's older than me but he's just amazing." He explained. He wished he could use more words to explain but he was still so emotional.  
"I mean Harry I support you but if you and Liam are still dating that's cheating and it's not cool and it's not even legal." Harry wanted to get that in his head but he still loved him.  
"I know and anyway it's about a month til my birthday so it won't be illegal and I'm gonna break up with him soon. Just please don't tell my mum." He asked. He would bed if she declined. He really didn't want her knowing that a friend was seeing her youngest child.  
"Your secrets safe with me." She hugged him and kissed his forehead. He left the room to sit with Louis on the couch. Anne was at the store picking up champagne so it was pretty much safe, finally, to cuddle. 

"Gemma knows." He said.  
"Knows about what?" He asked as plopped a grape into his mouth.  
"Us, she's not gonna tell anyone." He said before Louis would start panicking.  
"Are you sure? Harry I really don't wanna get in trouble for this." He looked into his eyes and he saw Harry made his promise to keep him safe.  
"Very." He kissed his cheek and they continued to watch tv.

*

"Five, four, three, two, one Happy New Year's!" The styles and one Tomlinson yelled with the tv. They all went in for a hug as Anne poured champagne into the four glasses. Harry wondered why four because it's not legal to drink yet.  
"Now Harry, I know you're not at the age yet but this is nothing like booze so I'm pretty sure I can trust you." She handed him the drink. It was his first time drinking and he wasn't that excited like he planned to be when he was little and wanted to be 18 quick. They all took a sip and it quickly became quiet because New Year's wasn't as excited as the other holidays.  
"So what's your guy's plans for the new year?" Anne asked as she swirled her drink.  
"I'm gonna try to get to finally get my law degree and get into business." Gemma said.   
"Boys?" Anne said.  
"Well I have allot of money saved up so maybe I could finally get an apartment." Louis said as he took a long sip of champagne. This is Louis and Anne's first drink in a while. Harry pouted a bit when he said he was gonna move out.  
"I'm getting a dog." Harry said and everyone laughed.  
"You're hysterical Harry." Gemma snorted.  
"What?! I'm being serious." He stated.  
"Harry you're still a child and you're not even aloud to drink alcohol this is a free pass." Anne stated.  
"I'm not a child." Harry started to get pissed off.  
"Yes you are Harry." Gemma said before finishing her drink.  
"Ugh." He left and went into his room and slammed the door.

He's mad at the fact that Louis laughed at him for actually wanting a dog. He thought he could really take care of a dog but what made him even more mad is Louis laughing at him being a child. He didn't like being called that and everyone agreeing is even worst.

Liam: Happy New Year baby, I love you. Xx

Harry: Love you too xx

Harry felt kinda guilty that he sent that because he has to break up with him soon. He was just so mad at Louis he couldn't even control himself.  
"G'night." Louis said before walking into a mad Harry covered up in the sheets.  
"What's wrong sweety?" Louis asked sitting on his bed stroking his thighs.  
"Go to bed Louis." He didn't even wanna fight.  
"No please tell me." Louis was kinda drunk when Anne found the left over vodka in the pantry. He didn't really think that the whole dog thing would affect him this much.  
"Louis please I don't wanna talk." Harry covered his neck with the sheets. 

Louis grabbed onto his arm tightly and started getting mad. It hurt Harry's arm a bit.  
"Louis get off of me!" Harry yelled. Anne was already in bed and Gemma could hear. Louis couldn't believe he just hurt Harry. He got off of him and Gemma walked into the room. Louis looked ferocious and Harry looked scared and he had a red mark on his bicep.  
"Louis get up you're sleeping on the couch?" Gemma demanded. He paused and couldn't handle it.  
"I'm so sorry Harry, I can't believe I just did that oh my God I'm so-" Louis started rambling on, on how sorry he was.  
"Go away!" Harry yelled. Louis left and sat on the couch and looked as frightened as ever. His eyes were wide open and stared at nothing.

"You okay Harry?" Gemma asked.  
"Louis' never done that before," tears stared to spread across his face.  
"What did I do to him I just didn't wanna talk!" Harry cried into her shirt. Louis could hear how sad he was and he just wanted to comfort him but he couldn't. And it wad his fault.  
"Maybe I should stay with Liam, I can't let him hurt me." Harry stuttered.  
"Harry, it was probably a one time thing he loves you and I know he can't be doing that but you love him too." She stroked the curls out of his face. 

Louis heard and he stuffed his face into the couch and cried. He didn't wanna break up with him, it was just a mistake. The alcohol got into his head.

"Sleep in here, please." Harry asked Gemma. She nodded and cuddled him close. They fell asleep and Louis could barely even close his eyes. He couldn't believe it anytime he thought of the boy in pain it made his heart hurt and his heart shriveled.

*

The next morning Harry went to meet up with Liam at his house.  
He didn't talk to Louis not once and they were in the same area for most of the morning. Louis happiness went down and sadness went up. He really loved him and didn't want him to be mad.

*

Harry came home with a ring on his finger. A promise ring. Louis noticed it as soon as he opened the door. Liam must've gotten it for him. He walked in smile and jumped into bed immediately on his phone texting Liam. 

Liam: love you so much baby

Harry: love you so much can't wait til school so I can see your beautiful face everyday xx

Liam: I feel the same way night babe xx

Harry: night <3

Harry fell asleep on the spot. He was so mad at Louis he completely forgot about him. Louis softly walked in and fell asleep on his mattress.

*

"Get away I don't need you!" Harry yelled in his sleep. Louis was awoken by his loud words. He woke him up so he doesn't freaked out again.  
"Hey wake up." He said shaking him a bit.  
"Why'd you wake me?" He complained. Louis could feel the offence on his shoulders  
"You were freaking out." He said.  
"Just don't touch me." He flipped over so he wasn't facing him. Louis nodded and faced away and felt the tears go over his cheek. Same with Harry. One tear went down both faces but quickly wiped off.

*

It was about a week and school was starting. Louis was getting late into work just because of how depressed he was. It was busy now because they had new winter drinks that allot of people had interest in.  
They still haven't talked within the week. Gemma felt bad because she knew how much they loved each other.

Louis took a knife from the kitchen and headed to the bathroom. He hasn't done this since he was a teen but feeling the pain that was glided onto his arm was relief. He slid once and flinched a bit but within three more he got the hang of it and wouldn't stop. Once he did he took the paper towel and wiped the blood away. He washed the knife off and placed it back in the kitchen. He then went to bed.

*

Harry was fast asleep and was awoken randomly. He went to get water. He turned on the light when coming back. Louis' arm was off the mattress and it was clear to see Louis' red scars. Harrys eyes went big he went up to him and woke him up. Thoughts came into his mind 'Is this my fault?' 'Fuck if I wasn't a prick he wouldn't be hurting himself!'   
"Wake up Lou!" Harry exclaimed. Louis opened his eyes up to see a worried Harry above him.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"What'd you mean what's wrong? Your arm!" Louis noticed what he meant and covered it up.  
"Louis what the hell! You need help." He said not being mean but it still hurt Louis' feelings. Harry hugged him tightly and he could feel his heart beat with joy again. He hugged him tightly back.  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked.  
"About the other night, I didn't mean to get drunk. That's why I was sober I used to hurt my siblings so I stopped and the alcohol got to my head I'm so sorry. I immediately regretted it. I didn't mean to hurt you I just wanted to know what was wrong." Louis explained. It did make Harry feel somewhat better.  
"It was rude of you to hurt me like that but you don't need to be doing this." Harry stroked his cheek.  
"I saw you with Liam and I thought you just were gonna be with him. I just love you so much Harry and I can't imagine a world without you." He explained.  
"I missed you too." Harry hugged him tightly once more. 

They stayed in each others arms for five minutes before Harry went to turn off the light. Harry dragged Louis up to his bed and the cuddled together.  
"I wanna heal you." Harry said as kissed Louis' arm.  
"I want you to be happy." Louis looked at him and kissed his forever.  
"I am happy when I'm around you.", Harry gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
"You need to promise me that you will never hurt me again and you're never gonna hurt yourself again." Harry had his pinky out and Louis could see if good enough and interlocked it.   
"So are you and Liam gonna stay together?" Louis asked and Harry didn't wanna answer because to be honest he had no idea.  
"I have no idea, I love you too both but I can't keep hurting you both." He explained.  
"Give it time." Hardy grabbed Louis face and kissed him. He missed his touch so much. He made sure not to hurt his arms because they were so sensitive right now.  
"I missed your touch so much." Harry said.  
"You don't say." Louis laughed as he flipped him over as they kissed. Louis planted kisses all over his sensitive neck wanting to be touched.   
"We'll have sex later now go to sleep you need it Lou." Here kissed his cheek and they fell asleep together.

*

It was in the last week of January. Fourth to last day to be exact. Today was the day. He was gonna break up with Liam. He figured out he wanted Louis.

"Liam I really have to talk to you today, I need to say it in person just please don't be mad." Harry said into the phone.  
"I'd never be mad at you babe." He said in a sweet tone into his voice.  
"Just come to my house at 1." He said and left and didn't hear the reply.

*

Louis was in the living room as Harry waited for the door bell.  
Ring ring. Harry took a deep breath and opened it.  
"Hey babe." Liam said as he hugged Harry. He felt so tight and uncomfortable.  
"Hey let's go to my room, aye?" He said. Liam nodded with a grin.

"Sit down Li, you don't understand how hard this is for me to say," Harry started saying. Liam's heart stopped and his smile turned into a frown.  
"I love you so much Liam, like so much but I can't do it anymore." Liam could feel his eyes stinging.  
"Are you breaking up with me?" He said. Harry looked at his feet and nodded not even during to look at his eyes.  
"What did I do? I'll do anything please, I love you Harry." Those words broke Harry. He felt like such a douchebag.  
"You did nothing at all, I love you too. You just have to understand Li." Harry got up to go closer to Liam.  
"Don't call me, don't text me, don't talk to me, don't even step near me." Liam said and left the room. He saw Louis on the couch and he knew he was listening.  
"You did this to him. He loved me before you came along." Liam spat on him and Louis didn't even flinch he knew he shouldn't mess with him because of the whole break up.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry walked out quietly and Louis went to take off his shirt to put in a new one.  
"Harry are you okay?" He asked putting his arms out for a hug.  
"Please, not now Louis." Louis put his arms down with a sigh. Harry went into the bathroom to fetch the tissues. He let his sorrow out in his room after. Louis hated seeing him so hurt. He could hear the pain in his sobs. He wasn't sad about the break up it was the fact that Liam didn't even wanna breathe the same air as him.

*

Liam sat with new friends at a different table during lunch. He just couldn't be by the one he thought he loved.   
"He took it harsh didn't he?" Zayn asked sipping his milk. Harry nodded with wide eyes.  
"So what about you and Perrie, we finally get some girl on girl action?" Harry asked as a joke. At least he wasn't so emotional he couldn't be a goofball. Zayn stuck his tongue out.  
"Yup we finally hooked up." The boys smiled in joy.  
"Good finally some good news." Harry took a bite of his salad.  
"She might be starting to sit here, so don't be mean." The boys huffed. They make some pretty wild jokes and they don't know if Perrie the would take them hard.  
"Fine." Niall rolled his eyes.

*

It was January 31. The day before Harry's birthday.  
"You know if you want we can finally go out and it won't be illegal." Harry held Louis' hand.  
"You wanna do the icky makeouts in public." Louis giggles as he kissed the boy softly.  
"We will make out everywhere." Harry laughed.  
"I got you a gift ya know. Not as good as what you gave me but I think you'll like it." Louis held his hand and stared at the difference I sizes.  
"No one can beat my gift."   
"You are very correct sir." Louis pulled his legs and connected it to his waist as they kissed on the bed.

*

It was morning and it was just like Louis' birthday but opposite. Louis climbed on top of him and gave him a fat kiss all over his face. His stubble start to grow bigger and it pricked Harry's face which woke him up.  
"Good morning baby." Louis kissed his neck.  
"Shave your face and good morning." Louis laughed at his little quirk.  
"What do you want me to do for you?" Louis asked being as seductive as he could.  
"A starter would be squeeze by butt and tell me how much you love me." Louis chuckled and did what he was told. He grabbed his ass firmly making the boy whimper.  
"You are the most prettiest, sassiest, funniest man I've ever seen in my entire life and I love so much and I wanna cuddle with you everyday." Harry started blushing. He didn't expect that much love.  
"You're so sweet now go make me coffee." Harry demanded. Louis slapped his butt and left.

Anne was making pancakes for Harry. He knew because she had the candles out.   
"He awake?" She asked.  
"Yup," he smiled and got the cup.  
"You guys are such good friends. You helped him so much through his breakup. You're amazing Tomlinson." She kissed his cheek and put the pancakes on the plate. Gemma walked out tiredly and got into place with Anne and Louis. They bursted into the door.  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to you" They all sang. Harry's heart almost exploded when he was scared by the loud singing. He wished 'I want Louis to be happy.'

*

Niall and Liam were staying over so Liam could put the sorrow onto someone else.  
"Why would he do that?" Liam complained tugging on his pillow.  
"He didn't tell you?" Niall asked drinking his pop.  
"Tell me what?" Liam asked surprised. Niall should of never said that. Everyone knew when Niall was lying and this is not a good time.  
"Nothing," he said taking off his jacket. He got too hot from being to scared.  
"What did he do Niall!" Liam yelled.  
"You can't be mad at him, okay." Liam nodded.  
"He was seeing Louis." He ratted hin out. It was kinda obvious anyway. Liam didn't agree to his nod and walked out of his room with anger.  
"That prick!" He yelled. He forgot is was Harry's birthday as well.

*

Liam ran into the house kicking the door open, not breaking it, thank god. Harry was sitting with his family watching tv. The only family gasped when the heard the loud bang and seeing the teenage boy walk in.  
"What the fuck Harry!?" He complained and Anne was a little shocked by his language.  
"What are you doing here?!" He asked.  
"Why would you cheat on me Harry?" He started to get more emotional than mad. He just wanted an explanation if he was being totally honest.  
"Not here, Liam." Anne looked at Harry surprised. She couldn't imagine her boy cheating.  
"No Harry! Tell everyone who you've been seeing!" Louis' heart stopped. He was practically dead. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was gonna obviously be kicked out and he didn't have enough money to get a small place. Maybe stay at a motel.  
"Get out Liam!" Harry yelled at him.   
"Tell them!" He yelled even louder. Maybe even the neighbors could hear.  
"No Liam go away!" He yelled louder back.  
"Tell them!!!" He said. Harry lost it. He punched liam in the face knocking him unconscious. Harry didn't know he had it in him. Everyone was in shock. Harry's jaw was on the floor. He didn't expect this on his birthday. No one did. Anne ran to him and checked his pulse. Harry's hand start to hurt and was bruising to a lavender color.  
"What the hell Harry?!" His sister said running to Liam.  
"Go get the ice and I'll lay him down on the couch." Louis instructed. He picked light Liam up and set him down as Harry got the bag of ice.   
"Get a towel." Louis asked. Harry got it as well and he set the ice and towel together and placed it on his head.

"He'll be up in about an hour." Louis said.  
"You never told me you were practically a doctor Liam." Anne said as she poured herself a drink. Being honest, she really needed it.  
"Harry Edward Styles, here now." Anne demanded as she walked outside. Harry's heart dropped, he knew he was in deep shit.  
"Who have you been seeing, young man?" She tapped her foot and she meant business.  
"Mum, you'll be mad. I can't tell you." He explained.  
"Harry please tell me. You can't keep secrets anymore, you're at age." She said. Harry knew he had to say something. He just couldn't like anymore and anyway it would be illegal anymore.  
"Louis," he said quietly.  
"What?!" She asked in complete confusion.  
"In with Louis mum!" He said louder.  
"Lord," she sighed.  
"Harry that's all wrong why are you with him." She asked and Harry started to feel sad because he knew she didn't know how she felt about the whole situation.  
"I love him mum, he's cared for me more than Liam has if in being totally honest and he's just so sweet." Anne made a comment confused face.  
"You know that illegal, right?" She asked.  
"I just turned eighteen mum." She laughed sarcastically. She was pissed off more at Louis for seeing her so.  
"Harry you're absolutely absurd, you need to break up with him." Harrys heart beat faster. He couldn't break up with him no.  
"No mum, please." He begged. He needed Louis.  
"Louis will be moving out soon and you won't be sleeping anywhere near him." The tears started stinging his eyes.  
"Please mum, he does care about me, I love him." Anne laughed sarcastically once more.  
"I knew love wasn't real when I met your father." Harry knew love was real and he wanted every single piece he could get.  
"Please mum, is there anyway I can be with him? I need him." He started to sob.  
"Grow up Harry, I brought him into the house to give him a roof over his head, I didn't want him to start getting with one of my children." Harry knew he couldn't do it anymore.  
"He's cared for me more than you have." He muttered. He didn't think Anne would hear but she didn't she slapped him across the face making a loud clapping noise. He stung Harry's face causing his cheek to be red.  
"Fuck Harry, I'm so sorry." He started to cry even more and walked inside the house.

Louis was sitting on the table unoccupied. He went up to him and sat on the chair right next him. Louis looked at the red cheeks and eyes that looked like blood.  
"Harry what happened? Are you okay?" He asked and caressed his cheek.  
"Louis, when you move out please take me with you." Harry hugged him close, he just needed to be around him.  
"Of course Harry, I love you." He kissed his hair that needed to be washed. 

Liam woke up quietly and saw the two boys close together. He didn't say anything or move. He didn't wanna cause more of a commotion. He knew at that point Harry was in love and he now realised he didn't wanna ruin it even if he broke them apart.

Harry planted a huge kiss on his cheek and smiled.  
"You make me so happy Lou."   
"And you make me so happy Harry." He kissed his forehead and they went into their bedroom.

Anne's POV

I don't even know if I should walk inside. I just slapped my son for Christ sake. For something he said that was mildly true. I should of never hit him. I have noticed how much they've cared for each other recently but I didn't know they took it this far. I've never been by his side, his plays, his talent shows, his elementary and middle school graduations. If Louis really does treat him right and never break his heart. He might be an acception. 

I walked into Liam still sleeping and no one else. I'm guessing they're in their room. I knocked on the door quietly not try to draw attention from anyone else in the house. Harry answered the door and when he saw my face he closed it up. Luckily I had a grip on it so I got to go in.

*

"What do you want?" Harry asked her.   
"Harry be nice." Louis told him.  
"I'm sorry Harry I really am. I have noticed how much your relationship grew with Louis in such little time. I just didn't know that you would be cheating on liam with him." She said softly not trying cause more pain into her son.  
"I know I shouldn't of done it, I just don't know how everyone would react." He sighed. Anne sighed as well and thought.  
"Listen Harry, today is your birthday and I feel like a total jerk but I will let you stay with Louis just please don't do anything that risky again." She said. Harry wanted to keep pouting but couldn't hold in a smile.   
"That's the Harry I love." She hugged him closely. She squeezed his cheeks.  
"You're a man now, and Louis don't you dare break his heart." She demanded.  
"Of course Anne." He smiled. She lead him over there as well to give him a hug.  
"Also I think Liam deserves an apology. From both of you." She said. When she walked out of the room Harry climbed on top of Louis. He kissed his face all over.  
"You're the best gift anyone could ever have." Harry whispered in his ear.  
"You're too sweet Harry." Louis kissed his ear.  
"I wanna make out with your beautiful dumb face all day." Harry and Louis fell onto the bed. They laughed together as they made out into the pillows.  
"Dumb?" Louis asked. Harry nodded. It lead into Louis tickling him and then laughing to hard and everyone heard.

Liam started to shift and sit up. Anne helped him get comfortable. She knocked on the boys door.  
"Liam's awake." She said. The boys turned quiet and walked ahead. Harry sat next to him as he held the ice to his head. Louis stood, too "scared" to sit down.  
"Hey Li," he caressed his back.  
"Hey Harry." He gave a weak smile.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't imply on hitting you I just got so frustrated that I didn't even know what I was doing." He explained. Liam nodded.  
"It's okay I deserved it I was being prick. I got mad as well." He sighed.  
"I'm so sorry for cheating on you, it just happened so quickly and I will love you until the day I die." Harry hugged him closely. Liam felt really warn anytime he was with Harry.  
"I forgive you. Even though what you did was mean, I love you too." Liam kissed his cheek and Louis flinched a bit.  
"I'm sorry as well Liam," Louis interrupted the moment.  
"It's okay, you guys love each other. There's so much electricity when you're around." They both smiled and looked at each other and looked back at Liam. It was a quick moment of silence.  
"So Liam you gonna stay over for the birthday boy?" Harry implied.  
"I will indeed." He gave both of them a smile.

It was now laughs of the whole family together. They played old board games with dust piled up on it. They then came out later with the cake. They all sang the stupid song once more and Harry wished for the same thing in the crazy morning. Liam was eighteen as well so Anne brought out the beer. Louis didn't even look at it knowing what he was capable of.  
"So which told you?" Harry asked as he took a sip of the bitter beer.  
"Told me what?"   
"About me and louis."   
"That was Niall, you know sometimes he can't keep things shut." Liam smiled. Harry just laughed because it made sense.

*Two years later*

(Louis quit from the bakery. He was introduced with a new job. It payed way more and he was liked by a lot of co-workers. Harry still worked at the bakery and he's gotten alot of raises recently from all the compliments of being a gentlemen. Zayn, Liam, Harry and Niall are still all friends and hang out and sometimes even Louis joins. 

They now have enough money saved up to but an apartment. A week ago they found a perfect one. It was cheap and looked really nice and the landlord gets good reviews.)

Louis and Harrys hands are filled with bags. Harry smiled excitedly as he looked at the front door Louis placed one bag down and took the key out. He opened it and Harry dropped the bags in first and jumped with joy. He jumped on Louis causing the bags to fall. He roared with happiness.  
"We did it Lou!" He screamed. He grabbed Louis' face and squished it with his own. His legs were tied up around Louis' waist and was about to deny letting go.  
"I have a surprise for you." Louis smiled as he sat Harry down on the couch. He grinned up at him. He pulled Louis down once more and kissed him passionately.  
"As much as I'd love to kiss you I have to go get it." He left the area to one of the rooms.

Small whimpers came out of it. Bark Bark. Harry knew it was a dog. He made a loud clapping noise when the dog ran up to him.  
"Oh my God Lou! Thank you so much!" Louis loved how happy he was. It made his heart melt with pureness.  
"Just for you baby." He kissed him again once more. It was his favorite dog too. A husky. They seemed so dark and mysterious but they're actually super sweet.   
"What's her name?" He asked.  
"That's for you to decide." Harry got excited again. It was silence and thought.  
"I like Maisie." He said. Louis smiled at the man.  
"I think it's a wonderful name Harry." He kissed his forehead and went into the kitchen for water.

"You have a present too ya know." Harry walked up behind him.  
"Now what's that sweet pea?"  
"The best sex of your life. Louis laughed and Harry kissed his back.  
"Is that right?" Harry nodded. Louis took a sip of the water.  
"Put the water down and take off your pants." Harry demanded sounding as serious as ever. Louis listened and was into it. When his pants were off Louis laughed.  
"What's so funny Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry asked seductively.  
"Maisie is staring." He pointed out.  
"God dammit." He lead the dog into one of the rooms and kept her in there.

He walked towards Louis again. He got onto his knees and touched his clothed cock. He licked it making him twitch. It started to grow as Harry started get more into it. He yanked Louis' boxers off and his cock sprung out. Harry kissed his length all over. He kissed the tip and swirled his tongue around it. Louis made a loud gasp. Harry looked up at him like a pornstar does to a camera. His green eyes stared deep into his soul. He put his whole mouth around the tip. He could taste the squirts of precum burst in his mouth. He went deeper into the boy at a slow pace. Louis grabbed onto his hair.  
"Fuck Harry," Harry grinned with the cock still in his mouth.  
"I'm your slut Louis, do what you want to me." He started to take his cock and slap it across his face. It made Louis get even harder than before. Louis reacted quickly. He bent Harry over on the counter and stroked his hole. Harry gasped at how sensitive he was.  
"Imagine if everyone knew about your dirty little mouth." Louis spanked him hard into counter. It drawer a loud moan from the man. He could moan how ever loud he could since he lived with Louis now.  
"Count." Louis demanded.  
"One." Spank.  
"Two." Spank  
"Three." Spank.  
"Four." Spank.  
"F-five." His ass was red as a cherry. Louis got onto his knees and placed soft kisses on his cheeks. He placed his tongue inside of Harry making him squirm unexpectedly.  
"My Lord Lou," he moaned. He licked a fat strip across and went deep inside of him. He made loud noises just to please the boy.  
"You taste so good Harry." Harry had a grip onto the counters as he got fucked into with a tongue.

Louis got up and placed his fingers in Harrys mouth. He wet them all up and inserted then into Harry's hole. He made a loud moan and Louis wanted that to play for his funeral.  
"You're so loud for me baby." He started moving up and down with his fingers and fucked him.  
"God Louis please I want your cock." Harry asked in the most naughtiest way possible.  
"Beg." Louis demanded as he jerked into him faster.  
"I wanna feel how you cum inside me, I need your cock Louis I want you to fill me u-" Louis placed his cock inside and Harry grunted. There was no warning and he moved up and down on the man. He grabbed onto the countertops with a hard grip not wanting to let go. Louis had his hands on his hips as he fucked him. Louis made grunts as Harry whined and moaned. Harry's stomach started to churn as he knew how close he was. Louis thrusted three more times and he reached Harry's prostate. He moaned loudly and Louis smirked knowing he hit it. Louis spanked his ass one more time. Harry whimpered in pain and pleasure.  
"Fuck Louis you're so huge." He moaned.  
"I'm so close." Louis said and he pushed himself in Harry harder. Five more filling thrusts and he cane inside of Harry. Within that Harry cane as well on his stomach and a bit on the kitchen counter. They both panted and fell onto the floor. Louis had his arms around Harry as they panted. Louis wiped the sweaty hair of his forehead.

"You're so beautiful." He kissed his cheek.  
"I didn't expect that as we walked in." Harry's laughed and Louis admired his beauty.  
"This is our home now. I'm glad to call it ours." Louis kissed him once more.  
"You know when I first met you, your eyes was the most prettiest thing about you. I could see the emerald anytime I went anywhere." Harry grew fond of Louis looking at him with softness.  
"I love your eyes as well. I could dive into your ocean eyes. Imagine if our eyes combined into one color." Harry mentioned. They're eyes both met.

"An emerald ocean."


End file.
